dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hour of Temptation
なプライド!! セルへの |Rōmaji title =Kiken na Puraido!! Kanzentai Seru e no Chōsen |Literal title =Dangerous Pride!! A Challenge to Cell's Perfect Form |Number = 157 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Manga = Cell's Last Chance |Airdate = September 16, 1992 |English Airdate = October 27, 2000 |Previous = Bow to the Prince |Next = Krillin's Decision }} なプライド!! セルへの |Kiken na Puraido!! Kanzentai Seru e no Chōsen|lit. "Dangerous Pride!! A Challenge to Cell's Perfect Form"}} is the fifth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 16, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 27, 2000. Summary Cell is getting confused as to how Vegeta got such enormous power and thinks he is bluffing. Vegeta mocks Semi-Perfect Cell, and turns his back on him, making him angrier. Android 16 and Android 18 are still hiding but are watching Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell fight from a distance. After Krillin sees Vegeta turn his back on Semi-Perfect Cell, he notices that he cannot find Android 18 anywhere and fears the worst but he did not know if he had it in him to deactivate Android 18. The battle continues, with Vegeta's back facing Semi-Perfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell jumps away with anger and uses one of Vegeta's attacks "The Galick Gun". Future Trunks gets a bit worried but when all the smoke fades away, Vegeta is left unscratched from the attack. Vegeta continues to make Semi-Perfect Cell angrier and angrier, making Semi-Perfect Cell look weak, including sarcastically "answering" Cell's request at Vegeta's secret for his strength by mentioning he did "lots of sit ups and push ups, and drinking plenty of juice", as well as turning his back on Cell to "make things easier" for him. So, Semi-Perfect Cell starts the fight again, but Vegeta easily dodges his attack and pummels Semi-Perfect Cell into the ground. Up at the Lookout, Piccolo is worried because he knows Vegeta still cannot be trusted. Bulma is at the lookout to and is worrying about Future Trunks and Vegeta. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan has just had a dream about himself almost transforming into a Super Saiyan. He goes to see his dad to tell him what happened but he sees Goku in the snow with huge walls of ice. Goku fires a Kamehameha straight at all the ice and manages to break it all, but he gets frozen in the process. Goku manages to get out by turning into a Super Saiyan and Gohan is relieved and tells Goku about his dream and says he wants to train and that he is ready. And, so, Goku starts the training and sets out some exercises for Gohan to do. Back at the fight, we see Semi-Perfect Cell and he is tired from the attacks from Vegeta. Semi-Perfect Cell tries to attack Vegeta from behind, but Vegeta easily grabs his arm and throws him away. Krillin spots Future Trunks and notices the big change in Future Trunks and wonders if he should go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to bulk up. We then see a worried Chiaotzu at Kame House, thinking about what is happening to Tien Shinhan and the others. The fight continues and Vegeta fires many blast attacks at Semi-Perfect Cell which make a massive explosion. Vegeta tries to find Semi-Perfect Cell, but cannot sense him anywhere but Semi-Perfect Cell sneaks up and catches Vegeta's legs. Semi-Perfect Cell thinks he has finally gotten Vegeta and tries to use his tail on Vegeta, but Vegeta just dodges it and puts it between his arms, making his tail stuck. Semi-Perfect Cell gets his tail out, but before he can do anything, Vegeta elbows Semi-Perfect Cell in the stomach, making Semi-Perfect Cell let go of Vegeta. Vegeta then goes into the water and Semi-Perfect Cell follows him. Semi-Perfect Cell goes down there and fires multiple blasts, but Future Trunks is not worried about it because he knows his dad is strong enough. Vegeta then tricks Semi-Perfect Cell by coming behind him and then firing his Atomic Blast at Semi-Perfect Cell. Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell get out of the water and Vegeta explains to Semi-Perfect Cell that his son Future Trunks is almost as strong as himself and that there was no way Semi-Perfect Cell had a chance of winning. Semi-Perfect Cell then gets angry and tells Vegeta that he would not be talking to him like this if he completed his evolution by absorbing Android 18. When Krillin hears Semi-Perfect Cell talk, he realizes Android 18 is still alive. Semi-Perfect Cell tries to tempt Vegeta into letting him complete his evolution and Future Trunks gets worried that Vegeta might let him. However, Vegeta says Cell still sounds like a baby. Major Events *Vegeta continues his battle against Cell, overwhelming him at every turn. *Cell urges Vegeta to let him absorb Android 18 in order to become a worthy opponent to the Super Saiyan. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *Kame House *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor *Shut Down Remote Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Second Grade Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta turns his back on Semi Perfect Cell during their battle on the Tropical Islands. Also plays when Vegeta introduces Semi-Perfect Cell to Future Trunks. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - After Vegeta kicks Cell into a rock face. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Cell launches multiple Ki Blasts from underwater. *"Sage Music" - When Vegeta calls Cell a big baby. Differences from the manga *Cell firing a Galick Gun at Vegeta is exclusive to the anime. *Gohan waking up from a dream where he almost becomes a Super Saiyan and then proceeds to watch his father train by using a Kamehameha to shatter ice is exclusive to the anime. *A concerned Chiaotzu at Kame House asking the others how they can watch TV while at such a person time is exclusive to the anime. *Much of the battle between Vegeta and Cell was extended when compared to the anime, such as the addition of the park fighting underwater. Trivia *In one scene where Vegeta is charging a Maximum Flasher in midair, his hair is black, although it turns back to yellow a few seconds later. *In the Ocean Group dubs, during the "push up and sit ups" scene, Vegeta's "juice" line is replaced by "milk". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 157 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 157 (BDZ) pt-br:Um Guerreiro orgulhoso!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 157 it:Cell è in difficoltà Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z